Fun With Super Glue
by inveritas
Summary: McGee and Ziva have some fun. . .with super glue. . . NFA Hangman Prize for Sherry.


**Fun With Super glue  
**

Rating: G  
Genre: Humour/Gen  
Pairings: N/A  
Warnings: None  
Summary: McGee and Ziva have some fun. . .with superglue. . .  
Notes: Written for Sherry as a hangman prize on NFA, I finally wrote one! Lol. She gave me the prompt of McGee/Ziva connivingly.

- - -

"Why did I let you talk me into this Ziva?"

"Because, McGee, it will be fun."

"And that's a good enough reason for us to be sneaking around like this?"

"Yes, now be quiet or we will be caught."

"Ziva, this really isn't -"

"McGee," Ziva interrupted, "do I have to remind you how many times has Tony done this to you?"

"No," McGee answered, "You've got a point there."

"Exactly," Ziva replied, "Now, hand me the glue."

McGee reached into the plastic bag he was holding and pulled out a tube of superglue. "This is so wrong."

"McGee! How can you be thinking that, this is our turn to put Tony in his place, he has done this countless times to us, you have to remember that."

"You're right," McGee changed his tune, "Okay, let's do it."

Ziva smiled deviously, "Who should put it on?"

"Let's both."

"Now you are talking, McGee."

Ziva squeezed the tube of superglue over half of Tony's keyboard. She then handed the tube to McGee, who then squeezed some more over the other half. Ziva pulled out some paper towel and smeared the glue so it covered the keyboard.

"Perfect," she said, "Now we wait."

McGee smirked, "I can't wait to see his face when he realises."

"McGee, you surprise me."

"Why's that Ziva?"

"You are actually enjoying this, should I be watching out?"

"Oh, Ziva, no, I wouldn't, I mean, I would never think -"

"McGee, it was a joke."

"Right," he replied, he felt himself blush slightly, so he rapidly changed the subject, "we should put this stuff away before Tony comes."

"Yes, you are right, we should."

- - -

A while later Abby came up to the bullpen to look for Tony, she only found McGee and Ziva, "Hey, have you two seen Tony?"

"No, but I wish I had."

"Why's that Timmy?"

McGee, realising what he'd said replied, "Oh, no reason."

"Yeah, sure McGee."

"It's true."

Abby turned to Ziva, "Ziva, why does McGee want to see Tony?"

"I am not sure, but I would like to see him too."

Abby looked surprised, something was going on here, "You would!? What has happened to the world?"

McGee looked at Ziva, "Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what, Timmy?"

"It is up to you, McGee." Ziva replied.

"We may have done something to Tony's keyboard." McGee told Abby.

"Ohhhh, you didn't!" Abby replied, very amused.

"We did." Ziva and McGee replied in unison.

"That's so mean, I mean it's mean but it's also brilliant. Can I stay here with you guys until he comes back, I have to see this." Abby replied.

"Sure." McGee said.

Ziva smirked, she couldn't wait to see Tony's face when he realised who did it.

Whilst they were waiting, Gibbs returned to the bullpen and wondered why Abby was a) in the bullpen and b) why she was in his chair. "Hey, Gibbs!" Abby said.

"What's going on, Abs?"

"Nothing, just waiting for Tony."

Gibbs was even more confused now, "Why?"

"McGee and Ziva put superglue on his keyboard. Takes a while to dry too, so it'll be nice and sticky when he gets here."

Gibbs had an amused expression on his face, "Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all, Gibbs." Abby stood up and let Gibbs sit on his chair, while she sat on the edge of his desk.

They heard the elevator doors open and looked to see if Tony would be stepping out, he did. Tony walked over to the bullpen and he found it odd that everyone was up there, just sitting around.

Tony walked over to his desk and sat down, then he reached for his keyboard, trying to act as normal as possible, Tony began typing - or trying to. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, but someone put superglue on my keyboard."

"Really, hadn't noticed."

"You didn't?"

"Nope, but maybe the others did."

Tony looked at the others, who were trying not to laugh, "Okay, who was it?" Tony said, standing up, with the keyboard still attached to his fingers, at this moment, Abby, McGee and Ziva could no longer hide their laugher, and all of them burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tony insisted.

"Oh Tony, it's hilarious." Abby said.

"Which one of you did this?"

"Not me." Abby said.

"Then it was one of you two. . .I know it."

"It could have been Gibbs, Tony." Abby said.

"No way! Boss? Did you do this?"

"No, DiNozzo, I didn't." Gibbs replied.

"McGoo?"

McGee didn't say anything.

"Zee-vah!"

Ziva took the same route as McGee and chose to remain quiet.

"It was one of you two! I know it!"

"And how do you know that Tony?" McGee asked.

"Because, McGee, it's what I do. In case you've forgotten this is a federal agency where we investigate crimes."

"And this is a crime?" Ziva asked.

"It should be." Tony mumbled.

"Then you'd be in prison."

"Probie! This isn't funny."

"Actually, Tony, it's hilarious," McGee stood up and handed Tony the bottle that Gibbs usually gave him that would help Tony's fingers become unstuck. As McGee walked out so did Ziva and Abby, "It was you! Probie! Ziva! I can't believe you did this!"

"We learnt from the best Tony."

"Me?!"

Ziva and McGee laughed as they watched the elevator doors close. They would never forget Tony's face. Once the door closed Ziva high fived McGee and they both grinned proudly at their accomplishment.


End file.
